Follow Your Heart
by CityGirl419
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are meant to be. These are all their 'first' moments. Starting with their first day at Hogwarts and ending with sending their own kids off on the train. Written for Ella! :D One-Shot.


**A/N Alright. This was written for the lovely _Living The Tale_. Or Ella as I call her. (: Thanks for being an awesome friend Ella. (: This was supposed to be your birthday gift, but it's really late. And I'm sorry for that. So just take this as a random gift from a friend! (: Love you, Ellster!**

**Thank you for _Slytherin Head_ or Monse for betaing this for me, since my beta is a tad busy lately. Thank youuu! :D**

**Hope ya'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

Scorpius was nervous. Well, no, that was an understatement. Scorpius felt as if he could vomit in front of the entire school as he stood there, waiting for his name to be called up to the raggedy old hat. His entire being told him there was nothing to be afraid of. That his entire family had been sorted into Slytherin and that would be where he would go as well.

His mind was trying to ask him what would happen if he wasn't, but his heart was telling him there was a reason it wanted him in Slytherin. Scorpius had grown accustomed to learning which was different. His heart or his mind. He had yet to figure out which one was better to listen to. In this certain case however, he had a feeling he should listen to his heart. So, he was confident in himself, hiding the fear, as his name was called and he sat upon the stool. It took only a second for the hat to shout out, "SLYTHERIN!."

Scorpius had made his way to his table and to his new family. He made sure to get a seat where he could watch the rest of the sorting. On the train, he had ran into a couple students whom he wished would be in Slytherin with him. They didn't tell him their names however, they just talked about houses and Quidditch. Scorpius thought he did a good job sticking up for his house by saying it wasn't bad at all. They both actually looked a little like they wouldn't mind being in Slytherin. Which was what Scorpius was hoping for.

He heard Professor Longbottom call out for a Potter, so naturally it caught his attention. As Scorpius turned to see him walking up to the stool he was surprised that it was the boy he had met on the train. He had talked to a Potter and didn't even know it.

The hat was placed upon his head and it seemed like ages before the Sorting Hat spoke out loud to the Great Hall, surprising everyone. "SLYTHERIN!" The teachers gasped and the entire room became quiet. Potter smiled crookedly as he got off the stool and came to sit next to Scorpius.

"Fancy seeing you here. I don't think I told you my name before, I'm Albus Potter." Scorpius was surprised to say the least.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He nodded his head and turned back to the sorting, where he finally saw the girl that he had met on the train. Scorpius was almost afraid to find out who she was. There were only two people left when she was called up to the stool with the surname Weasley. Could Scorpius have pick two people his father would disapprove of more?

He watched as the red head had the hat placed upon her head just like everyone else did. She, however, closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. As if she was hoping for something impossible. Once the Sorting Hat called out her house, Scorpius knew exactly what she was hoping for. The entire room became quiet again as she made her way towards the table where Scorpius and her cousin were sitting at.

"Al, we both got in!" she murmured excitedly to Albus as she sat down next to him.

Scorpius decided to introduce himself to her now, seeing as the sorting ceremony was done. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

He smiled at her as she smiled back at him with a smile that reached her ears, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Weasley.," She stuck her hand out across the table as it began to fill with food.

Scorpius took it immediately, thinking about his father and how much he didn't care what he thought. Rose was a pretty girl, already, and she had asked the Sorting Hat to place her in Slytherin, as did Albus. That was more than anyone he had ever met before would do. To purposely be different than their entire line of family was remarkable. Scorpius knew that the three of them would be great friends.

~Four Years Later~

Scorpius, Rose, and Albus were all catching up with each other as the food arrived on the plates in front of them to begin the opening feast. They were all excited to be starting a new year, and looking forward to Quidditch this year. Since Al was on the Slytherin team, second year, they had won the cup ever since. It seemed as though Albus had inherited his father's genes for catching the Snitch, much to the dismay of his brother. He was remarkable on the Quidditch field. Rose and Scorpius joined last year; Scorpius as the keeper and Rose as a Chaser. Together, no one could beat them. Not even Albus' older brother, James, as much as he likes to think otherwise. James was captain of the Gryffindor team this year, therefore making it more of a challenge to beat Slytherin.

The homework load was getting heavier as their O.W.L. year approaches. Scorpius and Al were glad they had Rose to help them. If she wasn't there, they would fail a lot of tests and never do any homework. Something she pointed out everyday.

Scorpius had developed feelings for Rose ever since the end of first year, but had always been too shy to ask her out. Not wanting to ruin the friendship they had built together. This summer, however, Scorpius decided that it was time to make his move that's why he had told Albus to let them walk back to the Common Room alone that night. Albus just smirked at him, as he guessed what was going to happen. It's not like he didn't know he had a crush on her, and was perfectly fine with that. Actually, he wanted Scorpius to ask her out more than he himself did.

So that was how Rose and himself were walking to the Snake pit alone, after the welcoming feast. Scorpius' hands were sweating and he was biting his lip. His hand kept running through his blond hair in an attempt to tame it.

"Alright, will you tell me what's bothering you already? I'm waiting for you to pass out," Rose joked with him as she put her hand up to stop him.

Scorpius swallowed hard before starting his speech, "Rose," he looked her in the eyes, "I have liked you since first year. Well, really since the first time I saw you on the train. I thought you were gorgeous then. You've been my best friend for four years. Now, I want to know if you'd like to try to be my girlfriend. If not, then that's okay, we can always go back to being friends. I wouldn't have a problem with that."

A smile formed on Rose's lips. "It sure took you long enough. Of course I will!" Rose answered with a hug from Scorpius; happy they were finally together.

They pulled back from the hug and Scorpius didn't think about anything, except for the fact that he had her in his arms, finally. So, he slowly bent down and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips. Causing them both to smile more, and slightly blush, before they slowly walked hand in hand back to the dormitories.

Scorpius had decided to follow his heart, and it didn't backfire on him. Throughout the years he had really thought about what he should listen to. Always deciding when the subject came up and he had both options to choose from. So, as he held Rose right next to him, he was starting to think that maybe it was his heart he should follow.

~Two Years Later~

It was the perfect night in Rose's eyes, a moonlit walk followed by a dinner set up by the house-elves to be delivered to the Room of Requirement. All her favorites, as picked out by Scorpius himself. They had skipped all the Valentines day crap most of the people decide to take part of. They wanted to follow their own rules. Scorpius wanted to follow his heart.

They were cuddling on the couch in front of a warm fire. Just sitting there in each others arms, as if that is all they would ever need for the rest of their lives.

"Scorp, I want you. Right, now," Rose whispered into the darkness of the Room of Requirement.

"Are you sure, Rose?" Scorpius wanted to make sure this was what she wanted.

"I want you. I want all of you. I love you, Scorpius," she murmured in his ear, the faint whisper of Scorpius saying 'I love you too' back forgotten, as they made love for the first time.

~Three Years Later~

The day was beautiful. One of the most perfect days to get married on. The sun was shining brightly from the time she woke up to the time she went to bed, late in the the night into the morning. She was ready to marry the love of her life. The guy she had been in love with since a week into first year. The guy who had been her everything the entire time she was at Hogwarts. Her best friend.

Rose honestly didn't know what she would do if Scorpius wasn't in her life. He was her anchor in the real world. The reason she loved to wake up in the morning and the reason she went to sleep with a smile on her face. Rose couldn't think of a better person, nor day to have her wedding, to get married to. It was almost perfect.

With Albus next to Scorpius, dressed in a matching suit, Rose thought it was perfect. Her best friend and her cousin. Both dressed and waiting for her down the aisle. To say she wasn't nervous would be a full out lie. This was her wedding, after all. She wouldn't be getting married ever again.

It had taken her dad a little bit to get used to the fact that her and Scorpius were dating after forth year, but when she told him she was marrying him; he had freaked. She stood her ground with him though, with the help of her mother, and he had come to accept it. He was now standing beside her, waiting for their turn to walk down to aisle.

"Daddy, I don't know if I can do this," the twenty-year-old girl whispered to her father like a five-year-old worried about going to school for the first time in the Muggle world.

"You can, love. You love Scorpius, right?" her dad asked her, positive of the answer already.

"I love him more than anything in the world," she answered without even thinking about it.

"Then you can do this," Ron had whispered in her ear as he embraced her tightly, showing his love. "All you need is love."

Rose didn't have time to answer as the wedding march started to play, her mum wanted a traditional Muggle wedding. She took a deep sigh and pulled the drapes that were in between her and the ceremony back so she could enter, remembering the entire time the saying Scorpius always used. _Follow you heart._ She heard the people gasp a little as she entered, and some whispered 'she's beautiful', but she didn't care. At that moment, her eyes were focused on Scorpius.

He was so handsome as he stood there, smiling into her eyes. Rose knew that he wanted this more than she did. She knew he loved her unconditionally. That was the only thing that gave her the strength to move her legs down the aisle. She was focused on him the entire time. His eyes, his smile, his nose, his mouth, his body. Everything. Everything would be hers soon.

As she approached him, he whispered in her ear so only she would hear.

"I love you, Rose Weasley. Soon to be Malfoy." It was exactly the thing she needed to hear. Her nerves went away as she let herself imagine it was just him and her.

Even as the the ceremony progressed, it was just him and her. No one else. There was no audience, Albus wasn't there making jokes and laughing throughout the service like the same old Al, and her parents weren't crying.

Before she knew it, it was time to say 'I do'. She said her's quietly, softly, lovingly, but enough so Scorpius and the Minster could hear her. Scorpius said his loud and proud, but he still had the loving touch in his voice. Everything seemed perfect.

~Three years later~

"SCORPIUS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Rose yelled from the bed inside St. Mungo's.

"Love! Remember, it will be worth it!" Scorpius yelled back, holding Rosie's hand through the whole thing; no matter how much she hurt him. "Think of the gorgeous little girl running around the house, doing accidental magic, and running to you for help because I'm a guy!" Scorpius tried to keep her mind off the pain that she had to endure.

"I don't care about that right now! I care about how much pain I'm in!" she screamed.

Scorpius sighed before tasking a risk by bending down to kiss Rose passionately. Lingering on her lips just a tad longer than what was probably necessary. He kept his forehead on hers as he whispered, "I love you, Rose Malfoy. You are strong enough to do this. I believe in you."

Rose took a deep breath and pushed harder, finally getting the baby to pop her head out. The Healer successfully delivered a baby girl.

"She's beautiful," Scorpius murmured as the doctor placed her in Rosie's arms.

"She looks like her father already, gorgeous blond hair." Rose looked up at Scorpius. Their eyes met and he bent down once more to give her a gentle kiss.

"I bet she'll have your brains though. Hopefully, your personality, and everything else about you. I would hate that to disappear in this generation."

Rose just smiled in response, "What shall we name her?"

"How about, Roseline, after her mother. The most beautiful being on the planet," he answered immediately.

"I love the name, but when did you get all sappy?" Rose asked her husband with a slight wink.

"When I started following my heart, love."

~5 years later~

"Daddy! I want a cookie!" Roseline yelled from her chair in kitchen towards her dad, who had his head in the fridge.

"Not until after dinner, darling," Scorpius told her, coming out of the fridge with a bottle of Butterbeer in hand.

"But, -!"

"No, buts! Your mother would kill me!" He put his foot down with her. Rose had stressed that she shouldn't have sweets before dinner. He personally didn't mind if she had a cookie or two, but he didn't want to cause trouble. Scorpius went back to the fridge in order to find something to cook for dinner, but when he turned back he was awestruck.

"I thought I told you no cookies!" he yelled at Roseline, who had a cookie in her mouth.

"I figured you were joking since two cookies showed up on the table, daddy!" she defended herself.

"No! I didn't! You had to of got them yourself!" Scorpius shouted, a little mad.

"She didn't, Scorp," Rose told him from the kitchen doorway.

"Rose, I didn't give her the -," he attempted to defend himself.

"No, I know you didn't," she spoke to him again, before continuing, "She's a witch, Scorp. She's finally showing signs. I saw that cookie zoom right to her."

Rose's face looked like a child's at Christmas. Her eyes lit up in a smile of their own on top of the one radiating from her lips. Scorpius took a second to realize what she was saying. Sure, they figured she would be a witch. I mean, she was the offspring of a witch and a wizard. There was always the possibility that they could produce a Squib, and although they wouldn't truly care, and still love their child; they wanted the wizarding parents experience. They wanted to take the child to get a wand, and all the school supplies to go to Hogwarts.

Now, they would have that. They would have the chance to see their daughter progress into a wonderful young witch right before their eyes. It was what they dreamed of; it was what their hearts wanted.

~6 Years Later~

"Mom! Dad! Come on! We're going to be late!" Rose shouted from the living room.

"Relax, Roseline! We'll be fine! It only takes a second to Apparate!" Scorpius yelled back as he rushed to slip some clothes on. They decided to just meet Albus there, since he had a child going to school this year as well, but as a second year. They had all made plans to go out to eat once they sent the children off. It had been a while since they had done anything together.

"I know! But it's my first year! I want to get there early to find a compartment! Otherwise**(,)** I'll have to butt in on someone! You know how embarrassing that is?" she stated her concerns as Scorpius and Rose walked through the doorway to the living room.

"Alright, lets go, darling," Rose told her daughter, who had turned out to look exactly like she had when Scorpius met her on the train their first year. She had wonderful blond hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She was skinny, but not the ugly kind of skinny. She was the perfect size. She had some height in her, which Scorpius assumed came from him as Rose was only 167 centimeters. She was beautiful in Scorpius' eyes.

"Finally!" Roseline exclaimed as she went over to them.

"Alright, we're going to Apparate, hunny. Hold on tight," Rose told her as Roseline grabbed her arm. Scorpius watched as they Apparated, then followed suit.

They Apparated to just outside the train station, so they had to walk to the barrier themselves. It wasn't a far walk, and once they got there they had to wait for a Muggle family to get out of the way. Once the family was out of the way, the Malfoy's made their way onto the platform. Roseline was thrilled to finally be able to see it, see the amazing part of being a witch. Going to school at Hogwarts.

She had been nervous the night before about which house she would be in. She wanted to be in Slytherin with Monte, Albus' son, but didn't know if she was a Slytherin. Rose told her of the story in which she was put in Slytherin, when she should have been put in Gryffindor like the rest of her family. She wanted it more than Gryffindor, and that in itself was enough to be put in Slytherin.

Even though Roseline said she was alright last night, Scorpius knew there was something still wrong. He decided he would pull her aside real quick before she boarded the train. She looked confused at first, but Scorpius ignored it.

"Roseline, I just wanted to make sure you knew that no matter what house you're in; your mother and I will love you. No matter what. But that the hat does let you have some decision in the matter. No matter what happens though, I want you to follow your heart," Scorpius told his only child his secret to success.

"Follow my heart?" Roseline asked him, clearly confused.

"Yes, follow your heart. I want you to make decisions on what it tells you. Not your mind. Your heart knows more than your brain." Even as he said it, it didn't seem to make sense. Roseline didn't say anything about it though. She just replied.

"I'll follow my heart, dad. I promise."

Scorpius was satisfied with that answer and let her go. Not before a kiss and a hug from both himself and Rose though.

They watched as the train left, standing beside Albus and his wife. Scorpius sighed happily. Everything seemed to be perfect. He knew Rose would do wonderfully at Hogwarts, just like his mother had. As long as she was following her heart, nothing could go wrong.


End file.
